


Jedi Training

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Finn's training takes an unexpected turn but not an unwelcome one.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Jedi Training

The entire planet was alive. Finn could feel, almost see, the energy connecting everything together. All the plants and animals, the microbes, the Resistance personnel working nearby. It all felt so alive in the Force. Even the air and the water and the rocks were there in the Force. He could feel it all, feel how it was all connected. But there was one problem.

He could sense how everyone else fit in with the Force, but he couldn’t quite feel himself as part of it all. Finn could use and manipulate the Force, but he couldn’t make himself part of it like Rey could. And that was apparently an important step to becoming a Jedi.

“It’s not working,” Finn said, opening his eyes and looking at Rey who was sitting across from him.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a smile that made Finn feel like nothing else in the galaxy mattered. “We have all the time we need. But let’s try something a little different.”

She reached out with her hands and Finn immediately placed his hands on hers. The times that he was holding her hand were the times he felt most at peace. If he could, he would hold on to her and never let go.

“Instead of trying to make yourself connect with every living thing, try to connect with me,” she said. “Let yourself feel everything else, but focus on me.”

“That sounds much easier,” Finn said. He closed his eyes, and once again, he allowed himself to feel the Force flowing through him. But what he could feel most strongly was Rey - she was reaching out to him and Finn felt as if he was taking her hand in the Force. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, but he hadn’t quite expected to feel Rey in the Force. And he could really feel her, more than he usually could. He could feel everything about her - sensing her emotions was one thing, but he could also feel the dirt underneath her, and what it felt like to have long hair tied up in buns. And he knew she could feel that for him too.

“Finn,” she said, but she didn’t need to say anymore. Finn could feel what she wanted to say. They’d created some kind of bond in the Force, more powerful than what Rey thought would happen. She was still learning too, after all. But at least it had only been the two of them practicing that technique.

They let go with the Force and although they were no longer connected to everything else, Finn could still feel everything that Rey was feeling. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Rey and embracing her. She did the same. Finn could feel how his arms felt around her and her intention to move her hand up his back, which she did. She let her hand rest on the back of his neck, and Finn felt like he was touching his own neck.

Finn couldn’t believe he was feeling everything both from himself and Rey. It was almost overwhelming, but he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to remain connected to Rey. Unlike trying to connect to every living thing, it wasn’t frightening to connect with Rey. She was safe and he knew he didn’t have to worry as long as he was with her. And feeling everything through her was exciting.

It didn’t take long before they had their lips on each other. Finn had no idea which of them initiated it, but it didn’t matter. He’d always enjoyed kissing her and they’d unintentionally shared emotions while kissing or having sex before, but nothing like what they were doing with their minds fully connected. 

Rey had a hand up Finn’s shirt and he was reaching for her belt, but he stopped. They were outside in the middle of the jungle. It really wasn’t the place. It wasn’t likely anyone would find them, but with what Finn wanted - or was it what Rey wanted to do - they would need to go inside. But first he needed to check with Rey, make sure that she was okay with it.

“Yes,” she said, not needing to be asked. Of course, Finn could sense that. She wanted it just as much as he did, but they’d agreed to always verbally check in with each other instead of relying on the Force, not wanting any chance for miscommunication.

“Let’s go,” Finn said. He stood up, pulling Rey up with him. They had their arms around each other, kissing each other before making their way to their private quarters. It wasn’t much more than a hut, but it had everything they needed. Most importantly, it was private and a little bit away from the rest of the base, which meant they didn’t need to worry about making noise.

As soon as the door was closed, they were using the Force to take each other’s clothes off as well as pulling a chest out from underneath the bed. Finn couldn’t quite be sure which actions he was doing and which ones Rey was responsible for. It was all blending together. But it also meant they were more coordinated than ever and soon they were on the bed, naked. 

Finn was on top of Rey, kissing her and stroking the side of her stomach with one hand while the other cupped a breast, his thumb rubbing across the nipple. He could feel that Rey wanted more of that, so he put more pressure there, and he could feel it as if she were doing the same to him. 

Rey’s hands were occupied on his ass, kneading the muscle. He rubbed his cock against her stomach, needing a bit of friction. For a brief moment, he thought he wanted to be inside her, but he had another idea. Or maybe it was Rey’s. He couldn’t tell. All he knew was that’s exactly what he wanted.

“Please,” he told Rey. “Do it.”

She grinned and he soon felt a light pressure at his entrance. He buried his face in Rey’s neck, kissing her as she used the Force to press inside of him. She was starting to stretch him open, which was not his favorite part of the process, but then she touched his prostate and he couldn’t help but cry out and cling to Rey, his whole body shuddering. She’d also let out a small cry - she’d experienced that along with him.

Rey held onto him as she continued to stretch him, every now and then using the Force to touch his prostate just right. She could feel how much was just the right amount to touch there and how much and how fast she could stretch him. 

Soon she flipped him over on his back and she sat on top of his legs. Rey was still opening him up with the Force and Finn couldn’t help but reach up and touch her. He could feel her - or maybe he was doing it - calling one of their toys over with the Force and soon Rey caught it in her hand. Finn thought he must have been responsible as that was the exact strap on he had wanted her to use.

It didn’t really matter who had summoned the toy. The only thing that mattered was that they had it and Rey was putting the harness on. Finn helped her fit it snugly against her body, able to feel like it was on his own body so he knew exactly how tight to make it. He had a bottle of lube in his hand soon and poured it over Rey’s cock, slowly stroking it, and making sure that it was nicely coated.

Rey moved down and settled between Finn’s legs, where she was still fucking him with the Force. He wanted her inside of him and he was pushing down towards her cock. She didn’t make him wait and she was soon pushing inside of him. 

They usually talked more, making sure that they were both still feeling good, but there was no need. Finn could still feel how excited Rey was and he quickly switched on the vibrator in the harness and she almost immediately thrust all the way inside. 

“Fuck!” Rey shouted and Finn could feel his own body shuddering as if he’d just had an orgasm, but it wasn’t his orgasm he was feeling. It was Rey’s. She leaned down over him, holding both sides of his face and kissing him deeply.

As she kissed him, she slowly started to thrust in and out of him. He moaned into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of her inside of him, as well as her own pleasure. He changed the setting on the vibrator, and Rey increased her pace. She sat up, grabbing Finn by the ankles, holding him at the right angle to hit him as deep as he needed her.

Soon she reached down and started stroking his cock and at the same time, she was pressing against his prostate, massaging it and Finn knew he wouldn’t last long. He was already dripping precome all over himself and with Rey inside him and touching his cock, it didn’t take long before he was coming.

Rey cried out at the same time he did, and Finn knew she’d felt his orgasm just as he’d felt hers. He could still feel the vibrations from the harness, but before it could become too much for him, Rey turned it off and was pulling out of him. 

Still able to sense everything from Rey, Finn sat up and removed her harness with the Force. She was so close to another orgasm and Finn wasn’t about to deny her. He laid her down on her back and kissed down her body. She moaned lightly, pressing up into him whenever he kissed a particularly sensitive area. He gave a little extra attention to those areas, but there was one area in particular he was really interested in.

Soon Finn found himself between her legs and he licked up all the fluid on her thighs before licking up her slit. Might as well get her clean even if it wouldn’t last long. Finn already knew where she liked his mouth the best and soon was giving most of his attention to her clit. Now that he could still feel everything from Rey, he knew exactly when to move lower, when to put more pressure and when to let off. He could also tell right when she wanted something inside of her, and he pressed two fingers in.

Rey was bucking her hips against him, and before long, another orgasm ripped through her body and Finn, not used to feeling that many orgasms in such a short time, couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the entire thing. He didn’t stop giving Rey attention, knowing that she still wanted his tongue on her. 

Within seconds, Rey had her arms around him, pulling him up and holding him tightly against her. Soon, Finn was able to relax, the sensation of being overwhelming lessening.

“You okay?” Rey asked after he’d completely relaxed.

“Yeah. That was…”

“Yeah.” 

They didn’t need to speak, still able to feel everything from the other. And Finn didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to rest against Rey and hold her while she held him. After a while, he could feel that their connection was starting to fade.

Finally, Finn moved just enough so he could kiss Rey. The connection was definitely fading, and Finn couldn’t feel everything as intensely as before, but the bond was still there. Wanting to test it, Finn reached out for the bond and he could feel himself connected to Rey once again. He let go of the bond and it started to fade.

“So we can turn it on and off,” Finn said, grinning.

“We’re going to have fun with that,” Rey said, giggling a little. 

“Oh, we so are.” He could only imagine what they could do while connected in the Force, and Finn knew that he wanted to try everything with Rey. He was sure they would, too. They’d always been open to trying new things and Finn didn’t see any reason for that to change. He didn’t want to wait, and that gave him an idea.

“You know,” he said. “We could take a break from Jedi training. Just the two of us in here for a week. Imagine what we could do.”

“You know I’d love to,” Rey said. “But you know someone will come knocking on the door. We’ll have to take the _Falcon_ somewhere to make sure we’re not interrupted.”

“I like the way you think,” Finn said, kissing her again. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and make sure everyone knows we’re doing some _special_ Jedi training that requires us to be off planet.”

Finn couldn’t argue with that, but he needed to give her one last kiss before taking her hand and going to the refresher. Maybe some time alone with Rey was just the thing he needed for his training. And if not, it would still be time well spent.


End file.
